Cooler then me
by AllyTheGleek
Summary: Puck likes Kurt but hes dating Blaine. So Puck suffers quietly in silence, until one day he and Kurt find out who Blaine really is, and Puck takes every risk to get Kurt to himself. jerk!blaine sorry!blaine PuckxKurt, BlainexJeremiah,


**Title**: Cooler Then Me

**Pairing**: KurtxPuck

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Noah Puckerman was confused, why was he having dreams and dirty thoughs about Kurt, and since when did he become Kurt and not Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to the Mighty Ryan Murphy

PUCKS POV

Puck smirked bringing Kurts light body down on his lap connecting thier lips together in a heated kiss. Kurt groaned rubbing his hard on into Pucks stomach which in turn made Puck moan loudly and grind Kurt down onto his lap.

"I want you so bad" Kurt moaned against his ear and Puck didnt need to be told twice. Before he knew it he was fully inside of Kurts tight ass and Kurt was riding him.

"God baby your so tight" Puck moaned kissing Kurt again. Kurt pulled away

"Noah." He said kissing his neck, "Baby wake up"

"huh?" Puck looked at Kurt confused

"Wake up. Time for school." Then Kurt was gone and his mother was standing over him. Puck shot up and pulled the blanket over his aching hard on and glared at his mom.

"What!"

"Get your ass up and go to school. You have 15 minutes."With that Ms. Puckerman left her half naked and very tired son alone in his room. Puck groaned and rolled out of bed, cursing his mom for waking him up in the middle of a great dream. He didnt know why or how but for some reason he had fallen for Kurt, he had always used girls for sex and whatnot but he had always had eyes for Kurt, ever since he joined the football team two years had to keep it a secert because if he came out as a queer he would get the same treatment as Kurt, and his reputaion would be shit. But during sex with Santana he had accidently moaned "Kurt" and Santana threatened his dick if he did push Kurt out of his head, but now that Santana had gone south on Britt he could do what ever he fucking wanted, but then Blaine came along and trust me, if he wasnt dating that Hobbit he would have made his move already and would have Kurt as his.

Going into his bathroom he pissed, he didnt need to jerk off, his mother yelling at him was a effictive cold shower, pulled on some random clothes, but not before smelling them, because hes classy like that. Then running downstairs, grabbing a piece of pizza from last night, kissing his mother on the cheek, musing Sarahs hair and running out the door.

KURTS POV

Kurt rolled over and grabbed his phone. Hoping that last night was a very bad nightmare. A nightmare in which the boy he loved more then life itself, who he gave his v card to, who had starting going to school with him just to be with him, had broken up with him. But seeing as he didnt have his usual morning text that stated

**good morning beautiful :)**

instead he had,

**Im sorry baby, its not you, its me.I will always love you. Please can we still be friends.**

He ignored it and rolled over burying his face in his pillow and crying yet again. He cried for a good 10 minutes until his alarm signaled that he had no time for his mosturizing routine and to do his hair. But for some reason he didnt care. He got up and washed his face with just water. Trying to wake himself up and get rid of the red around his eyes from all the crying he did last night and this morning.

He walked over to his closet and pulled on some black skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt over a black jacket. He let his hair lay limp and pulled on some worn converse. He was very happy to discover that Finn had gotten a ride from Puckerman according to the note, which left him to mope around on his own. Grabbing his backpack and getting into his baby, the reality hit him. He would have to see Blaine today. That brought on a new wave of tears, but he summoned enough will power to not cry as much so he can still see and not die on his way to school. He parked at school and saw that the neanderthals had gathered around the dumpster and was waiting for him and any other people they didnt like to walk by.

Kurt pulled himself out of his car and looked around from under his Armani shades and thanked his stars that Blaine was no where to be seen. He pulled his backpack up on his shoulder and walked up to the school, pulling on his 'I'm better then you all' mask and hoping that the jocks wouldnt see him. But luck was not with him today as Amizo and some other neanderthal he didnt know stopped him

"Good morning fairy."

"Leave me the hell alone." Kurt growled

"Oh what do you know? Kitty has claws" The rest of the jocks had come over and created a circle around him. He knew he was gonna die, and surprisingly he didnt care.

"Dude leave him alone." All the boys turned to the source of the voice and was shocked to see Puck coming towards them.

PUCKS POV

Puck parked his truck in the Hummel-Hudson driveway and got out. Letting himself into the house he heard Finn yell out that hes in the Kitchen so he went into there and was shocked to see Finn all by himself eating ceral.

"Hi dude. Wheres Kurt?" Normally Kurt was making pancakes or something

"I dont know. After dinner he got a call from Blaine and disappeared to his room. Nobody has seen him since."

"Thats strange..."

"Why do you care?" Finn looked confused,

"He usually makes breakfest for me..." Puck managed to lie smoothly, in fact he missed Kurt in general. "well are we gonna go? i need to stop at the gas station and get something to eat."

"Yeah sure." Finn stood up and washed his bowl. He grabbed his stuff and walked outside to Pucks truck. Getting into the car some Aerosmith song came on and comfortable filled the akward silence. 15 minutes later had Puck and Finn at school. Rachel found Finn and pulled him away instantly so Puck walked to his locker, looking for Kurt, throwing the shit in there he wasnt gonna need because he didnt do anything anyway. Then he walked outside to resume his looking for Kurt. It wasnt hard to find him. Not by his outrageous outfit, or his tounge down Blaines throat, but by the circle of jocks by the dumpster. Puck walked over and saw that then were getting ready to pummel him,

"Leave him alone." The jocks turned to look at him glaring.

"Puckerman! You gonna help us?" Azimo said smiling

"No. I'll beat the shit out of you if dont leave him alone." Puck said glaring the best he could at the boy.

"Well looks like youve gone queer. Just like Karofsky. Whatever take him" He pushed Kurt into Pucks arms and then signaled the rest of the jocks to walk away with him. Kurt pulled away and started walking really fast into the school

"Dude are you ok?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt yelled turning around, Puck drew back, offenened

"What are you talking about?"

"One day you throw me in the dumpster the next you save me!"

"I'm trying to be good! Dont I at least get a thank you!" The hallway had emptied and they were alone. Kurt didnt answer. "no offenese. But you look like crap. What happened?" Puck walked forward and removed Kurt sunglasses and gasped. Kurts eyes were red and swollen from crying. "who did this to you?" Kurt started crying again and Puck calmly took Kurt into his arm rubbing his hair back trying to calm him down but that all changed when Kurt looked up at Puck and said,

"Blaine." before crying again

"What happened?" He didnt know if Blaine was hurt, or if Blaine hurt him. He had only seen Kurt cry one other time, for his father, but this was something he could help, he could tell.

"he broke up with me" he gasped before crying even more, his words bringing everything more into picture.

"What! You guys were all lovey and everything what happened?" Puck screamed on the inside, with happiness, but at the same time he felt terrible because of the affect, he shouldnt be happy. But he was. Kurt reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, ran his finger over it then handed it to Puck. It was text messages, the first was from Kurt.

**hey :)**

**hey.**

**whatchu doing?**

**creeping on facebook lol. you?**

**same! lmao can you come over tonight ;)**

**I thought i wasnt allowed?**

**you arent ;)**

**then yes. **

Puck laughed at Kurt foolishiness of giving him the messages from the other night, showing Kurt the messages, Kurt blushed, then moved his finger on the phone again. first from Blaine

**hi**

**heyy**

**i need to talk to you.**

**ok?**

**i dont know how to say this...**

**just say it, ill understand.**

**...theres someone else.**

**what do you mean?**

**Jeremiah**

**?**

**he called me. and he wants to go out. i love you, but he was my first and i have a sore spot with him**

**wth. your kidding right?**

**i wish i was.**

**fuck you. **

**im sorry!**

Then it was the one from this morning, when he looked up Kurt had calmed down.

"hes a ass." Kurt nodded,

"I gave him everything, and he threw it all away for a closested ass."

"Everything? So that text I read before wasnt misleading?" Kurt laughed,

"Im shocked you know that word. But yes. Everything. My heart and my body."

"He just doesnt deserve you. Your to good for him." Kurt smiled

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I like you. and I know what you just went through was hell, but we can get through this, if you give me the chance." Kurt shook his head,

"I dont know if I can trust another guy, let alone you."

"hey!"

"Well you have slept with the majority of Lima females. How am I supposed to belive you actually like me. a guy."

"Since Lauren broke up with me, I've been doing some thinking. Like about settleing down, get with someone in a legit relationship, someone who i can see myself marrying, and so far. Your the only one."

"I need to get over this, and in the mean time. Prove yourself to me. Getting over asshole seems like a good idea." Kurt said before turning around a struting away.

Kurt was bi polar. But Puck made a good point. High school relationships barely last, so we was going to have to deal with it. But he knew when he sees Blaine, its not going to be fun.


End file.
